Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190808051259/@comment-27702860-20190808062358
At this rate Tomoko will figure it out before Ucchi gets the chance (Tomoko's gaydar was perhaps over-sensitive before - Mako, Nemo, Imae - but perhaps she might temper it to a useable level.) I actually do not think Tomoko has a "gaydar." One problem that she, Uchi, Yuri, heck nearly all the WataGirls have is an inability to "read the mood." She even inwardly confesses that she was only joking when she internally deemed Mako a "Crazy Lesbo"; then fears she might be. However, though she continues to inwardly call her that, she does not act like she believes Mako is. Or anyone. Unlike most insipid "Yuri Manga" which Tomoko knows, Uchi was not "obviously" a lesbian. Her crush developed over time . . . blah . . . blah . . . Wall of Text. Even Katō – who does read moods well – does not "get" what we all understand only, because we have seen how Uchi's euphemism for lesbianism works. Uchi does not make it easy. Only the Emoji Gang have a clue, because they have been with her for nearly three years or more. Only they originally believed she had a crush or interest on a boy – The Chocolate Incident™ – and only just now seem to have a clue. Their response is to encourage Tomoko and Uchi's "deep friendship" rather than, say, talk to either of them. A lot of dramas would be "solved" if characters communicated. Ucchi is lucky her friends know what's going on; they seem helpful so if anything happens, I'll figure they wind up giving an assist. I hope so. I think perhaps Glasses-Chan and maybe Kayo really have a clue and want to help. But even they have not simply sat her down and said, "what you're feeling is normal and we celebrate it." I am not sure if they share Uchi's assumptions about Tomoko being a lesbian, but they certainly have not had the: "look, if you're not interested in her, let her down gently" talk with Tomoko. Heck, even Glasses-Chan did not simply tell her, "you realize she has a crush on you, right?" Instead, she simply gets Tomoko to call Uchi by her nickname. Typical Matchmaker behavior! This is not a criticism of the Emoji Gang; they are also teenagers unsure with what is going on. It is easy to be a critic from a distance. Anyway I have no clue who I'm rooting for any more; Katou might give the most interesting storylines, but I *really* like Yuri. I can see Tomoko breaking Ucchi's heart, on the other hand... Yeah . . . as much as I would love to "root" for "Tomoko X Uchi," Tomoko has no interest in her. I am not convinced that Tomoko is bisexual – I am not denying it though – but other than some "sexual harrassment" Tomoko has shown 0 interest in girls . . . and boys save in fantasy. So who knows, but if Uchi never comes up to her again, she would quickly forget her. What "we" would love to see is her reaction to Uchi trying to kiss her or confess or, given that Uchi appears to think Tomoko initiates lesbian relationships with all of Chiba, Uchi offering to "play like girls" with her. Imagine if she gave Katō's offer to Tomoko? I think Tomoko would freak a bit. The problem, I think, is that Uchi has so embodied her feelings in this fantasy Tomoko there is no way her heart cannot be broken. Though, she does bounce back: she was devastated when she realized her and Tomoko's hearts were not actually "one." Aside from a day staring out the window and calling Shizuku a bitch, she tried again. Even her well-drawn shock with Miyazaki did not disuade her. Probably because she realizes Miyazaki does not actually hang around Tomoko.